svrxfamxfandomcom-20200215-history
SVRxFAMx Wiki
Welcome to the FaM Clan Wiki and ; Wrestlers * Prodigy * PatzCry * Majestik * Darkman * WWE Dude * Walbashi * BlackHeron * I2IxTwistedxMerk * Andy Badwool * Sinful Crystal * ItBeDark * Kid2Nice * LightningBS * Gunnz * Stigma Welcome to the SVRxFAMx Wiki! Forever a Movement Introduction Welcome to the unofficial Forever a Movement clan wikia. Here you will be able to find Bio's/descriptions of past and current FaM members. It's available for anyone to edit, but if you tinker with the site in a bad way then your IP will be blocked for a year or permanently. Other than this please enjoy your time on the FaM wikia page! FaM 2009-2010 Forever a Movement was started in 2009 and lead by xFaMx Assasin and Gunnz, initially the "FaM" was a clan set on the classic "winning matches online" but part of what made FaM an innovative clan was that they used youtube to gain popularity and recognition. So on the 15th of March 2009 and account was created on youtube. The original members were: All through 2009 FaM members would post videos of mixes and clan battles in an attempt to raise their popularity. On the 31st of December 2009, in a hope to gain more attention to their upcoming show member Andy Badwool posted an intro for their show and it was very well received. On the 18th of January 2010 the first episode of Forever a Movement RAW was uploaded to youtube and was a hit within the Smackdown Vs Raw community. The episode featured the more recent players from Smackdown Vs Raw 2010. During the 2010 FaM era there were thumb|398px|left|Original FaM RAW intoa total of 5 episodes uploaded and 2 Pay-Per-Views uploaded, this also included Famniversary 1. Finally during the 2010 time they uploaded a few more mixes and a house show which featured new recruits Poison and Roberto taking on BlackHeron and I2IxTwistedxMerk. In their last video of the 2010 era FaM posted a short featuring LegendarySkilled, X2Skilled, Rombuster, Ashlee, OnlyEmon, Merk, Suicide, Giuli, Sander, Xclusive, KillSwitch, Blackheron, ItBeDark and J2F. The title was "- Forever A Movement 2011 - Be Ready" in an attempt to tell people that they were moving to 2011 and that they had new members. FaM 2010-2011 To begin the new season of FaM with a bang FaM underwent new management with the "Mr. Money in the Bank" at the time I2IxTwistedxMerk becoming the new leader of FaM with Rom_Buster, meanwhile BlackHeron stepped down to become the "community manager". After this announcement A promo of the "Skilled Founda tion" was released featuring LegendarySkilled, X2Skilled and 2TM. To date it is their highest viewed video with 32,000 + views - Going slightly ahead of "Part 4" of the 2011 Royal Rumble which has 29,000 views. During 2011 FaM released 7 episodes (2 more than the previous year) which developed multiple feuds in build up to Famniversary 2, beginning with episode 8 FaM implemented a full HD option in their videos to enhance the viewing experience. The ne w season started with "Cyber Famday", this is when the fans are given options for matches and vote in the comments section of the video. When building feuds for new PPV's FaM always has an episode or two gap so that the rivalries can develop. As FaM began making episodes early under Rom and 2TM's guidance they were able to fit 5 PPV's this year (including Famniversary). Some of the new changes for FaM were that stories developed based on match results rather than vice-versa. This made it better for competition within the clan. To raise the standard of their videos they included commentary which featured 2TM as Luis and Rombuster as Commentator Rom. It's been said that adding commentary to the show has yet again raised the standard. The 2011 Season culminated with the clan's second ever Famniversary PPV which is their equivalent to Wrestlemania. It featured a "Loser get's fired" match, a "3 Stages of Hell" match and a "Money in The Bank" match. Partnership with TXW On the 28th of July 2011 it was announced by both Rombuster and TXWChairman that they had formed a partnership to ensure that both sides of the SVR Community had the very best in entertainment. thumb|300px|rightThey said the reason they formed the partnership was because they wanted to be the best at entertaining Smackdown Vs Raw gamers on Xbox and PS3. TXWChairman soon uploaded a commercial video which SVRxFaMx would upload during one fo the shows, as of the 6th of September 2011 Forever a Movement has not revealed any form of commercial for TXWChairman to upload to their own youtube channel. You can see the TXW commercial on the right. Category:Browse